


Everything

by BaaderMeinhof7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Benren - Freeform, Dubious Consent, M/M, Poor Kylo, RenBen, Renlo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaaderMeinhof7/pseuds/BaaderMeinhof7
Summary: He would give Ren everything, for this is Kylo’s nature.
Relationships: Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Another renlo/renben quick one-shot!
> 
> Disclaimer: English isn’t my first my first language so please be kind. 🐵

“Sweet boy,” Ren whispered in his ear “beautiful boy”. 

Ren’s hips jerked against Kylo’s. He could feel Ren’s hardness even through their pants. His groin, just like the rest of him, was huge. Few humans ever measured Kylo’s size, but Ren was nothing like everyone else. He was strong and scarred and terrifying and beautiful. His blue eyes shone with malice; his white, wolffish grin appearing to be even brighter whenever he approached Kylo. 

Ren had him since the first time Kylo set eyes on him, when he was a little boy named Ben Solo. He had him still, as Kylo, for his attraction hadn’t changed one bit. But Kylo would never dare to dream Ren wanted him as well, specially after Ren called him a “pile of garbage”, so Kylo kept to himself and did as he was told, like always. Tai would complain when the long dead Ben Solo refused to open up, but Ben did that because he knew his friend couldn’t understand. No one could. He was used to rejection, so Ren’s comment didn’t bother him that much. Kylo just wanted to be part of something, so he remained quite, diligent and useful for the Knights. He killed when he had to; taught them about the Force when they wanted to; helped them improve because they needed to, and improved they were. 

Although Ren didn’t address him that much, Kylo could always feel the warrior’s gaze sending chills down his body. Whether they were training or fighting or even eating, Ren was watching him intensely, hungrily. Kylo didn’t give it much thought. Ren was impressed by his power, just like Snoke and the padawans and the other Knights. It was nothing new. 

Until today. 

The knights were asleep and Kylo had always had trouble sleeping. He went to grab something from the kitchens and hadn’t even bothered turning the lights on. But before he could open the fridge, he felt a big, strong hand enveloping his own. There he was. The shadow in the background. Kylo didn’t push him away. 

“Hungry, kid?” 

“I... no. Thirsty, actually.” 

Ren let go of his hand and opened the fridge, the golden light illuminating his dramatic features. 

He grabbed a bottle of beer, opened it with his teeth, took a sip and then handed it to Kylo. Kylo would contempt himself with water; he was usually very somber, but he didn’t want to refuse Ren’s offer. 

“So serious.” Ren said in a mocking tone. Kylo didn’t need the lights to know he was smiling. “You should relax, kid.” 

“I am relaxed.” 

“Course you are.” he chuckled. “I just don’t want you screwing your pretty face with that frown of yours.”

In that moment, Kylo was thankful for the darkness around them. He felt the flush spreading across his cheeks, and Ren somehow seemed to notice. Ren was making fun of him. Wasn’t he? There’s no way he thought... 

“What, nobody ever said you have a pretty face before?”

His voice sounded genuinely surprised. 

“Such compliments weren’t encouraged at the Jedi temple. Looks never did much for me.” he responded. 

“Well, it’s good you’re no longer a Jedi then.”

Ren approached him and Kylo felt his back hitting the wall behind him. 

“In fact,” Ren continued “I’m glad you’re aware now, that you have a pretty face.” 

Kylo almost fell on his knees when Ren reached out and pushed his chest to keep his body pressed against the wall. Kylo tried to speak, but his voice never came out. 

“Pretty eyes, pretty hair, pretty lips. I’d love to have them wrapped around my cock. I’d make you gag on it just to hear your helpless pretty voice.” 

Kylo gasped. Ren’s words were absurd, filthy, deranged. No one’s ever talked to him like that. 

He tried to fight his urges, but the bulge inside his pants disagreed with his reluctance. It felt like a trance, he couldn’t think clearly. Why would Ren — friendly, funny, charismatic Ren —, want anything to do with a gloomy, quite, messy boy like him? 

“Why?” Kylo asked cautiously. 

“Why what?” Ren’s hands started to move across his chest, calloused fingers running over his abs. His breath smelled like beer and something else, something sweet. 

“Why what? Say it.” 

“Why are you doing this? I don’t understand.”

Ren raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh? I think you do understand. You gonna tell me you haven’t thought about it? Me and you”, — he pressed a kiss on Kylo’s neck — “I know it, I can feel it. Felt from the first time I saw you after all those years.” 

Kylo didn’t stop Ren — didn’t want to —, but at the same time the idea of becoming his plaything was terrifying. Ren would chew him up and spit him out, just like everyone else. And he’d take the crumbles. Kylo wondered if he did that to all his new recruits, if this was some sort of initiation. Or a rite. 

“Please, don’t.” Kylo begged. He desired Ren, but couldn’t stand the thought of being discarded again. It wasn’t fair; Ren was a taker, Kylo needed a giver. 

Ren, as usual, paid him no mind. Kylo felt the scruff of Ren’s chin brushing against his skin and he wanted to focus on something else — anything else — otherwise he‘d end up giving Ren everything, because this is Kylo’s nature. But at the end of the day his efforts would be in vain. Ren always got what he wanted. 

Ren was a leader, a master. There’s no place in his world for another equal. They could never coexist and this was their tragedy: they both wanted each other and yet one of them had to die. 

But at this point Kylo was so hard that it felt useless to put up a fight. Their chests were pressed against each other and he could feel Ren’s scars brushing against his nipples, he could feel the warmth emanating from the body surrounding him, the need. Kylo’s hands wandered towards Ren’s back, to his silver hair, to his face. Ren’s eyes pierced into Kylo’s and the warrior knew he won. 

Then Ren was kissing him. His lips felt softer than Kylo imagined and his tongue was just—

“You’re such a good boy.” 

The praise did something to him. Ren kept talking about how sweet he was, how beautiful, and with their hips grinding, Kylo felt himself on the edge of pleasure. 

“Oh kid...” Ren said, caressing Kylo’s face and then his lips “the things I’m gonna do to you.” 

“W-what you’re gonna do to me?”

He grinned. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”


End file.
